


Manic Monday

by DropsOfAutumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blame it on the train, Fluff and Smut, Keith hates commuting, M/M, Meet-Cute, but maybe not anymore, but the hottie’s already there, commuting, of course there is coffee, the grinding on the train AU nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAutumn/pseuds/DropsOfAutumn
Summary: Keith hates commuting by train.So when his bike needs a checkup, he accepts his fate with a grunt and lines up on the platform with 50 other gloomy faces buried in phones or desperately clinging to their cheap takeaway coffee.Little does he expect to end up pressed against Handsome Stranger™, who turns out not only to be really hot, but also really handsy.--Keith should be prepared, should know that this is inevitable, the way Handsome Stranger has nothing to hold on to but his coffee cup. He knows the guy is too careless, balancing only on one foot, talking into his phone, eyes suspiciously fixed to the wall right above Keith’s head.But when the next bump on the tracks come up - and oh boy, does it - Handsome Stranger cannot even finish his sentence ("No Matt, I don't want to talk about...") before he stumbles forward, ending up pressed against Keith's chest. What a way to start your Monday.--





	Manic Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has just moved and now has to commute to work again.  
> Funny enough, writing the first draft to this piece took about the whole 40 minutes train ride home.  
> It started as a Twitter thread but, boy, I'm too weak to keep anything short. So this turned into a 2000+ words mess.  
> Biggest thank you to [PiscesDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/) for beta reading ♡  
> Indulge :D

Keith hates commuting by train.

The only thing he hates more is commuting by car, during rush hour, when everybody suddenly has forgotten how to drive a car and, no Karen, the blinker is not there just to look pretty.  


So when his bike needs a checkup and his uncle - his mechanic of choice - makes sure to let him know it will involve either paying 200 bucks he does not have or waiting 3 weeks for an appointment, Keith accepts his fate with a grunt and lines up on the platform with 50 other gloomy faces buried in phones or desperately clinging to their last lifeline, the cheap takeaway coffee that tastes just like the dreariness of this Monday morning.  


It's a 40 minute ride to university and to say the train is bursting with people is an understatement. Mondays are the worst, Keith decides. 

He finds himself pressed into an alcove between the door and a grabpole, wishing for his long arms to be shorter as he has to press his elbows awkwardly into his sides, his hands in his pockets so he won't bump his joints into the head of the kid on his left or the backpack to his right that's dangerously close to his cheek.

At least his headphones blur out the surrounding conversations.  
  


The doors of the train are not even anywhere near closed and his personal space feels already more invaded than he'd ever asked for. 

He tries angling his hand just a bit, blindly fumbling with his phone in his pocket to change the song blasting through his headphones. He's pretty sure the elderly lady occupying one of the spare seats ten feet across from him shoots him a glare so full of resentment he feels like she wants him to self-ignite on the spot. Luckily, Keith stopped caring a long time ago.

A cathartic buzzing announces the doors closing, and he sighs in relief when there is enough space next to the girl in front of him to actually breathe. Her chest presents itself right on eye level and he awkwardly averts his eyes to the ground. Urgh, he hates people.  
  
But his playlist rotates to a particular good song and his mood brightens a bit.  
  
_35 minutes Keith, you can do that._  


He gets so lost in the song and the lyrics he does not even notice the train coming to another halt seven minutes later - until the kid next to him runs into his elbow and stomps on his foot when trying to exit the train. Keith rolls his eyes as he feels who he assumes is the boy's mother glare at him for hurting her precious baby.  
  
_28 minutes, Keith. Breathe.  
_ 

The people in front of him shuffle around and Keith is relieved his alcove gives him the advantage of not having to move with the masses. He hates nothing more than to give up a good spot on a train.

When the doors close again, his eyes are greeted with a takeaway coffee cup - the expensive station brand that actually does not taste like piss - and a white button-down shirt spanning over a muscular chest and... _oh?_ Keith’s interest is peaked. Why shouldn't he have some eye candy on this dull train ride?

The guy in front of him is bigger than him, at least by a head, his clothes neatly pressed and the lapels of his jacket fashionably stitched. Keith assumes he has a cushy office job and ponders why one would commute if you could afford suits worth twice the sum of his motorbike.  
 

The man seemed deep in a call, the hand not holding a coffee cup pressing a phone to his ear, discussing something so loudly Keith considered turning up is volume.  

His playlist rewards his thoughts with switching to 'Manic Monday' and.. _oh, the irony_. He rolls his eyes and makes a mental note to delete the song from his playlist, just to catch a glimpse of the guy's face in the process. Keith blames it on the train when he feels his knees give in a little.  


Gorgeous white hair, sharp features and he's sure there's a small scar running over a delicate nose. _Damn_ , he realizes, it's been a while since his last date.

His stomach flips and he has to try his best to look anywhere but the handsome face in front of him. Preferably the muscular pecs right on eye level.  
  
For an office job, that guy sure knows how to work out.  


Keith should be prepared, should know that this is inevitable, the way Handsome Stranger has nothing to hold on to but his coffee cup. Keith knows the guy is too careless, balancing only on one foot, talking into his phone, eyes suspiciously fixed to the wall right above Keith’s head.  
  
But when the next bump on the tracks come up - and oh boy, does it - Handsome Stranger cannot even finish his sentence ("No Matt, I don't want to talk about...") before he stumbles forward, ending up pressed against Keith's chest. What a way to start your Monday.  


Keith is pretty sure in bad romantic movies, this would be the moment when Handsome Stranger would look him in the eyes and both of them would fall deeply in love. He does not want to take the ‘falling’ part of falling in love too literal, so he only stares at his opposite with an intent to kill, even when the other guy smiles apologetically, trying his best to upright himself. The moment his weight leaves Keith's chest, there's another tug in his stomach that feels dangerously close to a butterfly. 

Handsome Stranger mouths what he assumes is a "Sorry" and Keith rolls his eyes. He's about to avert his eyes again, when he notices the guy’s not yet finished talking. So he takes his headphones off, an angry “What?” on his lips, when the train rattles again and he finds himself pushed to the wall behind him, Handsome Stranger involuntarily pressed against his chest for the second time.  
  
Keith blames it on the short smack on the head he got from colliding with the wall, but a gasp leaves his lips when he feels a hot breath against his ears and, more importantly, a firm leg located between his own, pressing dangerously close to his hips. From where he’s nestled against the (very sharp and pretty, he admits to himself) collarbone of the guy in front of him, he can only assume there’s an arm over his head, pressing against the wall to prevent them from any awkwarder position.

  
“I’m really sorry.” He feels a hot whisper against his ear and a few words in the soft voice are enough to give him goosebumps. It was not everyday he finds his walking wet dream pressed against him on a crowded train.  
  
“It’s not your fault the train driver is shit.” He tries to sound as casual as possible, but the muscular leg is hard to ignore. Very... hard.  
  
_Damn._  
  
“I’m sure you could imagine better ways to start your Monday,” Handsome Stranger huffs into his ear and the tone is just right to send shivers down his spine. And,well - to other regions.  
  
Keith feels his face go red as he wills the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Popping a boner on a train has never been on his bucket list. He could have lived without that experience.  
  
He thinks it’s a good idea to fidget a bit sideways, trying his best to get the obvious arousal as far away from the other guy so he won’t notice, when…  
  
_Oh!_  
  
  
Keith does not seem to be the only one enjoying the closeness.  
  
Red cheeks on a handsome face hovering above him support this realization and Keith cannot keep the grin on his lips from spreading.  
  
Might as well roll with it.  
  
Literally.  


Soft fingers dive into neat lapels, Keith pulling himself up in the process so he can reach the other guy’s ear, leaving faint streams of air just to tease. “That’s okay, the company’s pretty nice,” Keith whispers. “Kind of.. hard to be mad at.” 

And he grinds his leg upwards.  
  
  
He’s sure there is a faint moan Handsome Stranger tries to suppress, but it finds its way to his ear nonetheless, making his arousal twitch in approval.  
  
A quick glance around tells him nobody pays attention to the pair but Keith still hesitates before he moves again – only to be caught off guard by a soft pressure against his own groin.  
  
Keith does his best not to groan out loud. So he sinks his teeth into the flesh of Handsome Stranger’s neck. 

It’s been way too long and this is just too good.  
  
  
When the train comes to another halt and more people try to press their way into the cabin, Handsome Stranger shifts even closer and Keith considers for a moment that maybe getting crushed by these gorgeous pecs while a very prominent arousal is rubbing against his hip would not be the worst death.

It gets even better when he feels a hand on his waist. Keith does not dare to ask where the phone went, not when long fingers are sneaking underneath the hem of his shirt. Regardless of his former politeness, Handsome Stranger seems anything but shy. This is definitely a bonus. Keith likes his guys handsy.  
  
Encouraged by the action, he lets his own hands wander. One finds soft white hair at the nape of Handsome Stranger’s neck while the other one moves down, curling into the roundness of a firm butt cheek. Yes, the guy definitely does some proper workouts. _Wow_.  
  
Keith finds himself humming against a strong jaw in approval, not sure if it’s for the pretty ass or for fingertips searching their way underneath the seams of his waistband. 

Quiet moans escaping gritted teeth, paralleling the soft grinding between their legs, are music in his ear, and he has to press his lips together, trying his best not to cry out when there are teeth grazing at his earlobe.  

“You like that?” Scratches the soft voice.This guy is downright filthy.  
  
_Excellent_.  
  
  
There’s another shift when people around them start moving again, turning Handsome Stranger’s body just a few inches, but it causes him to adjust his head – and Keith barely has time to acknowledge hot lips on his own before he feels himself scream internally while eagerly trying his best to get lost in the kiss. Of course he had to end up with a good kisser. Was there anything the guy was bad at?  
  
The train stops again, causing both of them to lose the slightest bit of balance, and Keith regains enough composure to take another glance around, making sure none of the other passengers has noticed their make out session.  
  
  
Just to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
  
“Oh shit, that’s my stop!” He panics, shoving Handsome Stranger away, barely enough to push himself forward and follow the stream of people trying to exit the train. Tilting his head, his eyes fix on the guy that had just improved his Monday morning by 120%.  
  
Said guy looks devastated and slightly crinkled, like a lost puppy with his lips pink and puffy from their kiss and his hair slightly dishevelled. The red mark blooming on his neck fills Keith with the faintest trace of pride.  
  
“Hey”, he says a bit too loud, just to be extra safe the words won’t get lost. “Same train. Tomorrow. Make sure to be there!” Because this could not be the end of it, he decides.  
  
“Wait, what’s your name?” Handsome Stranger looks desperate when Keith leaves the train, awkwardly taking a step forward, while masses of people shuffle against him, eager to get in and out of the cabin. He sees someone bumping into the stranger’s shoulder but their eye contact never wavers. For a split second, Keith believes he’s about to jump right after him.  
  
“Be there tomorrow and I’ll tell you!” Keith shouts with a grin.  


And the train doors close between them.  
  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, the first seven minutes on the train feel like his personal hell.

 

But when his train stops at the second station, Keith is greeted by two coffee cups and a smile so bright he considers getting out his sunglasses. "I hope you like latte."  
  
Keith grins at the other guy’s innuendo while pulling off his headphones. "Well, yes, I do."  


  
Keith doesn't make it in time to his first lecture and he arrives late to the second one, his shirt rumpled and red marks on his neck that could easily be recognized as the hickeys they are.

The coffee cup in his hand has Shiro's number written on it, in loopy letters and decorated with a heart.  


Maybe commuting won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments and would love to hear what you think.
> 
> You know the drill, cry with me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/dropsofautumn) ♡


End file.
